Soup And A Little Ham Samwich
by MrsRoy
Summary: Post Journeys End, Rose realises that the Doctor she's been left with really is HER Doctor. Together they carve out a life for themselves, but can the Doctor really live the slow life? The one adventure he could never have? Ten/Rose.
1. Chapter 1

He thinks this heart might fail him, as he watches her in despair, knowing that she curses him for leaving her here without so much as a second thought. His feet are wet; he can feel the tide rushing towards them. He does not wish to startle her, but there is nothing else that he can do. The TARDIS has left this world, taking a little piece of him with it.

The Doctor moves closer to his love, finally, after so long he has told her. It took the other, leaving it to him to affirm, but he had whispered those three words into her ear; surely she knows that he meant it. He places his hand on her shoulder and she turns to see him, this Doctor in the blue suit, not her Doctor, but mostly he is. He understands her distress; he still cradles the memory of having lost her when he did, and he aches with shared feeling.

She turns to look at him then, sniffling as she tries to mumble, "I … I'm so sorry, I know you're him. I know you're the Doctor, but he was my Doctor too," she says.

He nods; he can't disagree, every word she speaks is truth, but that does not stop his tummy from twisting into several ghastly knots of which he's not quite sure are beneficial to his health. He tries not to let his fear become evident, covering with a frivolous wink, and that trade mark grin that makes her smile. He turns to Jackie and they walk together. He can't look back now; he knows Rose will come too with time. His mind is so far away that he doesn't hear Jackie speak at first, "Doctor, are you listening to me?" His head whips up and he smiles weakly, "I said, just give her time. She has been through a lot. She will figure out soon enough that you are really you, because you are, aren't you?"

It's not that he ever thought of Jackie Tyler as brainless, sluggish perhaps, but mothers always seem to know best. "I'm not quite sure what you mean, Jackie. Of course I'm the same man- just a little extra human."

"Don't lie to me, you bugger. I know you're the alien git my daughter loves, the one with two hearts. I'm not nearly as thick as you think I am."

He stops still then, his feet not willing to move beyond the area where they pause. His mouth is dry as he stares at the woman who might as yet become his mother in law. Lying would be pointless at this point. Luckily, he doesn't have to answer when she does. "I saw you, you and him. You were talking about this. You told him you couldn't leave Rose, just like he can't ever leave Donna, because of the metawhatsit."

"Meta-crisis. Human, Time Lord biological meta-crisis", he sighs, defeated. What's the point explaining to Jackie? Chances are, it will just go straight over her head, but he still owes her an explanation. "As long as Donna stays with my, well… with me, that is, the other me, as long as she stays with him, they should balance each other out and you have what is essentially, just one Time Lord. It gives me the chance to live this life with Rose, the one I have always wanted, knowing that the other world is safe until I return, which is easy now that I'm here and they're there. Shouldn't be too hard really, it's quite brilliant actually, even if I do say so myself."

"Are you done now?" Jackie asks, shaking her head. "I know you like a talk, but honestly, you don't half have tickets do you? Just promise me something, Doctor. Promise that you will love my daughter more than I do, because if you can manage that, I know she will be well and truly loved."

"You have my word, my promise, if you so wish. She is the most precious being I know, well, besides the TARDIS. Jackie, I love your daughter very much. I have no problem losing a life for our Rose." She likes the sound of that. 'Our Rose'. From the time she met the Doctor, she has always had to share Rose with him, but to see her daughter happy- she knows its well worth the sacrifice.

"What I don't understand is why Rose thinks you have one heart. I mean, surely she would be able to tell the difference. I've no doubt the two of you have been at it."

The yelp that escapes his lips almost makes her jump. "Jackie, please. I have more respect for Rose than that and besides, you're her mother, and I'm not likely to be telling you our personal business any time soon."

"Suit yourself then, Rose will tell me when you do. As long as you're safe, I don't mind. Rose and I have a very open relationship, Doctor."

He swallows the lump that has formed in his throat and nods. The thought of Jackie knowing about his sexual relations with Rose frightens him, but the prospect itself, brings him much joy. He knows that they're not compatible, no matter how much they might try. Another lump forms, and he's quick to rid himself of it. He can't think about breaking Rose's heart just yet, she still has to get used to the thought of the two of them. He will have to break the news that he has lied, and can only hope she will understand why.

"Actually," he starts, "I kind of, sort of almost stopped my second heart. I was able to slow it down enough to be able to keep it beating without her noticing."

Before he has a chance to continue, Jackie's hand collides with his cheek, the sting of the slap, far worse than he has ever experienced, even in his last incarnation. "Oi," he yelps in an indignant manner, "what the hell was that for?"

Jackie looks down at her palm, which is sore from the impact, "You stupid git," she moans, "what do you think Rose will say? Just because you have two hearts, doesn't mean you can go switching one of them off! How can you do that anyway?", she wonders as an afterthought.

"Oh, it's really quite simple Jackie …" He stops when he senses Rose closing in on them. He looks to Jackie who understands, chances are he will finish this conversation, including Rose the next time.

"What's going on?", Rose asks sheepishly.

"Nothing, sweetheart," Jackie is quick to cover. "How are you feeling now?" Rose looks from her mother to the Doctor, then back at her mother again before shaking her head.

"I'm okay, let's just … can we just get out of this place, please? It's too painful. I don't want to ever come back to this beach, and I don't want to be here any longer than we have too." Jackie embraces her daughter, instantly remembering those two years ago when she stood on this very beach, holding her daughter who looked as if her world had ended. The look in her eyes tells the Doctor that he isn't going to get out of this mess lightly, if in this body at all, but he knows Rose fancies this body- he rather fancies it himself.

The Doctor feels his hearts break at the sound of Rose's sniffles and Jackie pats her on the back, just like she had when Rose was a child. "There, there. Come on now, sweetheart, you still have the Doctor here. Now, pull yourself together, and let's get a move on, you two." Rose pulls away from her mother to look at the Doctor; he offers her hand, but she's still not ready. He understands; it will just take time.

They march in line behind Jackie, making a bee- line for the nearest hotel. "We need to find a phone to call Pete."

The Doctor stops suddenly, fumbling around in his pockets for a moment. He extricates his hand, bringing with it the mobile that Rose once owned. A hurrah leaves his lips, and the two Tyler women turn to ask what the fuss is about. "Doctor," Jackie squeals, "what on earth is that?"

"I thought that would be fairly obvious, Jackie. It's a phone. You said we needed to find a phone and I have found a phone." He grins proudly, expecting to be praised for his efforts but he is suddenly disillusioned.

"Doctor, are you telling me that we stood on that damn beach for well over two hours, and you had this phone the whole time?"

He flinches, not wanting another slap. "I … yes, Jackie." He braces for what usually he knows usually comes next; his hand moving to cover his cheek; his eyes scrunching expecting pain; but to his surprise, the slap does not eventuate. Instead, he finds Jackie Tyler launching herself at him, the force of which nearly knocks him over, smacking his lips with a shuddering force. He steps back, pawing at his mouth, trying to rid himself of the taste that is unmistakably Jackie Tyler. For the first time in such a long time, Rose giggles, and a burst of hope springs to the surface. How he has missed that sound. He vows right then to make sure that she is always happy, that they're both happy; no matter how long they have together.

The hotel is warm inside, a far cry from the blistering winds they suffered just to get here. Having contacted Pete, they now settle into individual rooms for the night, the Doctor having slipped into his life as John Smith with relative ease, 'Years of practice', he assures Jackie. He lies on his bed, quietly contemplating the past few days; his chest is bare having removed his jacket and shirt. Absently, he taps at the space above his hearts, reassuring himself that they're both still there, wondering how his other self is feeling with just the one. While Rose is out of sight, he allows his body the chance to restore those methodical functions. He's so tired, but he won't allow his body to rest, not knowing how so very close he is to Rose. He closes his eyes just for a moment to see her face, but before he has the chance to dispute, his mind shuts down and he succumbs to sleep.

Rose tip-toes down the hall, her feet padding faintly until she finds herself in front of the Doctor's door, twisting her hands into the hem of her jacket. She's still unsure- will he accept her willingly, even after the way that she treated him? There is only one way to find out; after all he's still her Doctor in one way or another who still holds the memories that got her through the miserable years not spent at his side. She hesitates once more before knocking and when no reply comes she thinks she should turn around and go back to her room, but that voice in her head tells her he's just through the door- all she has to do is turn the handle.

She opens the door, peering into a room that is dark. She expects him to be awake, pacing like he used to do when something went wrong, wracking that fantastic brain for a series of answers to explain away anything. "Doctor," she whispers, not wanting to startle him. He's probably in the bathroom, scrubbing his palms over his face while he looks into the mirror, wondering what he'll do without his beloved TARDIS, wondering if Rose will ever accept him. She knows they really need to talk. "Doctor, it's Rose, are you there?" She creeps closer to the bed and slowly her eyes adjust to the lack of light and she can see his slim form atop the bed. He's silent and still.

Rose kneels upon the bed next to him studying his features. She runs her hand over his chest; it's been such a long time since they've been this close. Once upon a time, she only had to close her eyes for him to appear, but now he is here, the man, well, part of the man she loves. Same face, same body, even if he only has one heart to share, she knows he is more than willing to share it with her. She can't deny the fact that he looks so handsome, this Doctor, his hair, that great hair as it lays across his forehead; underneath those eyelids are the most inviting eyes- she knows because they sucked her in on more than one occasion. Sighing, she moves to lay down at his side. He is cool to the touch, and she concludes that it's merely the weather, and the fact that he is only partially clothed.

The Doctor stirs and Rose sucks in a quick breath and his arm reaches out to embrace her, pulling her into his body. Her head tucks up under his chin with her ear to his chest. She winces knowing that the sound of the double beat is long gone; this will never be the same again, but she braces herself, taking his hand in hers, as they lie together. As her head rest against his chest, Rose settles herself for what might just be the first peaceful sleep she has had in years. Her ears adjust, and in the silent night that reverberates around them, she can almost hear the echo of his second heart beneath her hand. Pressing her ear to his slender frame, she tries to shake away the doubt. Surely this is all in her head, she is just having trouble processing the obvious. But as she waits, the thrumming becomes audible, even to her simple human senses. One heartbeat mirrored by another, beating in synch with each other. The repetition drives her mad; she wonders briefly if there has been some mistake. What if this other Doctor does have two hearts? Perhaps one is just malformed, an anomaly caused by Donna's DNA.

Rose sits up abruptly, dropping the Doctor's hand to the blanket beneath them and scrambling she tries with all her might to flip him over, clawing at his trousers. She fumbles with his zip, trying to push them down to his hip. If what she thinks is beneath those pants, Rose is not exactly sure what she might be capable of. She runs her hand along his hip, listening as a guttural moan escapes the Doctor's lips. She has to be fast; she knows from experience that he will be awake soon.

Slipping her fingers beneath the band of his shorts, Rose says a prayer before exposing his skin to the air; with a muffled sob she snaps the elastic. The Doctor's eyes are open, and he wakes in time to find Rose trying to retreat. He reaches out to draw her to him, but she screams. "Get away from me, just leave me alone … please don't touch me."

"Rose, Rose what is it? What's the matter? Talk to me, Rose. Please tell me what's wrong."

The tears on her face are evidence enough that something is very wrong with this situation. His trousers are loose, and down around his hips. Was she trying to seduce him in his sleep? Did he hurt her? No, he wouldn't take advantage of her. He would never harm his precious Rose, so what on earth could be the problem? Then it hits him, his hip, the tattoo there. Of course the Metacrisis wouldn't have one. If she has seen it then that means, "Rose, look at me, please. Rose. Let me explain." He knew one day those tattoos would come back to haunt him. One day of leisurely drinking, he ends up with her name on his skin, his declaration to her back then. It wasn't enough that he endured the pain; he had to watch her writhe in agony as his title was inked into her hip.

Her eyes are wide as she takes him in. She shakes and tears swamp her cheeks, burning into her face as they leave a blazing trail in their wake. "You … You're you, the first Doctor, the original, your hip … you're, you're my Doctor with two hearts, not just one." Rose stumbles over her syllables, but manages, amidst the shock to splutter a sentence legible enough for his understanding.

Before he can get a word in, Jackie bursts through the door to his room brandishing a shoe. She looks around the room and her eyes come to focus on the Doctor with his pants around his hips. "Rose, sweetheart, what's the matter?" She looks shocked, and has her shoe poised to strike at the Doctor should the need arise. "Rose, did he hurt you? Did he try a move on you, baby?" She turns to the Doctor. "If you so much as harmed a hair on her head you had better start running now."

Rose steps forward, swiping at her eyes, trying to shift the tears that just seem to culminate there. "Mum," she says in a voice that makes her sound like she is twelve again. "Mum, this is him, it's the Doctor, mum, the real Doctor, the one who sat at our dining room table and ate Christmas dinner with us and Mickey, Mum …" Jackie takes her daughter under one arm, the shoe in her hand now by her side as she soothes her daughters misery.

"No, get out. You mean this is the great ruddy sod I had to make so much tea for?" Jackie's eyes plead with the Doctor; he knows that it would only do more harm than good to expose the truth that Jackie already knows. "Are you alright, Rose?" she asks nonchalantly.

Rose nods, her tears as good as gone. "I'm fine, mum. What I don't understand is why you only had one heartbeat when we were on that beach and now you have two? That's impossible."

"I … I," he says rubbing the back of his neck profusely. "I kind of almost let one stop for a bit. I lowered the rate of my right heart enough that you wouldn't be able to feel it, which left me with enough blood flow to the rest of my body. Besides, my left heart was beating perfectly fine."

Rose clasps her mother's hand tightly and closing her eyes she sighs wearily. "Doctor, didn't you just tell me you put yourself in danger for me. Not to mention the fact that you left the TARDIS in another world, and what about the other you and Donna? They can't regenerate. How selfish can you possibly be?"

"Rose, please, don't go. Stay."

Jackie turns towards the door pulling Rose along with her, "Come on, Rose. A good night's sleep is what you need." The Doctor's hearts descend to the pit of his stomach. He wants to beg her to stay with him, to let him hold her. Their first night together; he just wants her to be close.

Rose shakes her head in a non- committal fashion and stopping at the door she turns to him before she exits. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I love you, this you, the real you, but I'm afraid right now, I just can't bear to look at you." Without a second thought, Jackie and Rose disappear down the hall, leaving a broken soul behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor can't quite bring himself to move from where he stands; his trousers dangle from his slim hips and he kicks them violently across the room. He watches as they strike the door, dropping suddenly to the floor. Shaking with anger he just doesn't understand where he possibly could have gone wrong.

He loves Rose; gave up his world to build a life with her. He tried to do what he thought was right and could no longer deny himself the chance to be by her side, to live the life he always thought to be beyond the bounds of possibility. His mind considers the scenarios that flicker across his consciousness.

He finds himself torn between the earth customs his hearts long to bestow upon Rose, and the life that he knew long before her destiny was pre-ordained. No, he pushes that line of thought away but finds that a rogue tear skims his cheek as he contemplates having to explain that he can never give her a child, a son or a daughter, the one part of himself he longs for her to hold. He already mourns, perhaps, even hates himself just a little; hates the fact that he aches for the family he cannot have now, instead of the one that he had once upon a time.

He sits on the edge of the bed, knowing there will be little sleep had tonight. He's wide -awake and his head echoes with the eerie words she recited like proverb. So, perhaps the plan was not executed the way he would consider mostly adequate, but he's sure she doesn't really have a valid motive for acting so spiteful; his replacement is _him_ after all. It's not like he would leave him in charge if he thought it was going to bring about the end of the universe. The assembly line in his head is rolling out at top speed, and it starts to pound as a dull throbbing ripple, so he moves toward the hotel balcony. He wonders if the frigid night air might knock the wind out of his sails.

Down the corridor, Jackie Tyler approaches her daughter with caution, placing a hand on her shoulder. She frowns when Rose flinches. "Sorry, mum. I thought it was him- that he followed me back here."

Jackie slumps down onto the bed next to Rose, "Rose, you can't blame him for what he did, sweetheart. He thought it was the right thing to do. He loves you. He made a mistake, Rose."

Usually, Rose would not pay any attention to the nonsense that her mother comes out with sometimes, but she is old enough now to realize that perhaps her mum does understand. Especially after what she went through with Rose's father, then finding him again; could it be that Jackie is perhaps the best person for advice on the matter at hand? The corner of her mouth tips up as Jackie embraces her daughter, a quiet moment of bonding that the both of them will always hold onto. "Thanks, mum. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

The drive to the airport is suspiciously quiet. Most of the time it's hard to shut the Doctor up, Jackie thinks, he's usually babbling every which way from Sunday. She watches them both intently, wonders how they got to this point. Her daughter and the man that she loves, that loves her just the same, not even speaking to each other, sitting on opposite sides of the limousine, pouting. If she didn't know any better, she might think it was utterly pathetic of them to give in like this, two very strong willed people who should be drawing strength from the heartache they have experienced together.

Jackie can still recall quite clearly the day that they first stood back on that beach, the day that the Doctor told Rose that she would never be able to see him again. She comforted her daughter while she sobbed herself sick, spluttering all the way home. Rose lost a part of herself that day, vowing never to look at another man, but that made her cry more so. She had promised to live a fantastic life. How could life be so fantastic without him to stand beside her?

As her frustration bubbles, Jackie tries to break the ice calmly. "So, sleep well, Doctor?" When she's soundly met with no reply, frustration boils over into annoyance rather quickly. Far from being one to ever hold her feelings back, Jackie snaps. "Mother never taught you manners then, Doctor?"

His head snaps around and he fixes her with a wondering glare, but before he has a chance to answer Rose offers her opinion. "Just ignore him, mum. He's rude like that, rude and inconsiderate. He doesn't stop to consider other people's feelings." The spray is like venom. Resentment, he thinks is a poison that intoxicates his veins, stinging his wounds and he wants to press his lips to hers, just to see if it also leaves a bitter trace. Instead, he turns back to his place beside the window, watching the scenery pass him by.

The silence is short lived though, as the shrill voice that is Jackie Tyler pierces the overwrought atmosphere. "Stubborn, the pair of you. That's all this is. Stubbornness. You love each other, but you both insist on acting like children. Well, I've had enough. Tony is better behaved than the two of you put together."

"But mum …"

"No, Rose. I mean it this time. Sort yourselves out or you can walk home." Shocked by her own outburst Jackie continues with the imperative scrutiny that clearly conveys the message that she means business. Rose sighs, pulling her legs up, tucking them under herself as she stares up at the sky. She wonders what type of adventures the other Doctor and Donna are having right now, who or what they are running for. A pang of guilt hits her and she lets it out. The Doctor can hear her muffled sobs from the other side of the car as she whimpers into her sleeve. His hearts plummet and he thinks that he might crawl across Jackie's lap to reach her at any moment now, but he doesn't fancy a Tyler slap, so he sits quietly, allowing himself to absorb her pain.

Later, as they approach the tarmac, the Doctor has his eye on Rose, and he feels that he really should have comforted her during their fateful journey from hotel to the airport- but Jackie was in the middle, it was hardly appropriate. He sniggers to himself as he envisions the look on Jackie's face at the sight of him trying to maul her daughter. He catalogues that thought, perhaps for use at a later date. He watches her ascend towards the aircraft, no airs and graces about her, nothing at all like a time lady should be, but he wouldn't have her any other way. She is Rose, unique in her own right, undeniably the woman for him. She's shaking as the jet takes off and he farewells the one town they'll never revisit. Too many demons survive here; it's funny that one transparent location exists not just to usher their suffering, but also to purge it.

The Doctor paces, he can't sit still; the motion reminding him of his far away TARDIS. He can't regret the choice to leave her; it serves no purpose other than to niggle away at the panic inside him. He has always been the coward. His other self knows how long he has been running, he as good as told him that he needed an interlude; time to stretch his legs; time to spend with Rose; time to ponder the past few hundred years, this time to forgive himself and start to heal. Rose is most positively the most desirable elixir he has ever to come across; even his dear mother had trouble soothing his hearts the way that Rose does.

Jackie drums her manicured nails on the padding of the arm rest beside her, feeling the nervous energy in the air, and she really doesn't want it to follow them all the way home. Home. Will the Doctor truly consider this his home, even if he is with Rose? Jackie suspects she will have to work hard on Rose's behalf. She will do whatever it takes to keep her daughter happy and she grins manically as the cogs in her mind slowly begin to grind, slowly, but surely. She will remedy this situation once and for all. What are almost- mother- in- laws for, if not born to bring grief for their children's loved ones? Approaching the Doctor with caution, Jackie feigns a sickly sweet accent before attempting to have a motherly type chat. "I think that you and I should talk, Doctor. I'm worried about Rose."

His eyes drift across the aisle to the sleeping form of the woman he loves, curled up on herself in a tight little ball. The scars that her tears have left, evidence of her obvious distress make him twinge. Sighing, he relents, but only for the sake of his Rose, "Alright, Jackie, you win. Let's talk."

Sometime later, an assertive pounding on the lavatory door, and the unmistakable sound of Jackie yelling bloody murder wakes Rose. "Doctor, I mean it. Come out here right now or ... or so help me god you'll be sitting sore for the next month and a half."

"Mum? What on earth is going on? Why are you shouting at the Doctor while he's in there?", Rose asks pointing to the toilet door like it's all too obvious.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I hoped I wouldn't wake you. The Doctor and I were having a little chat, but he decided to hide away in there instead. He locked it from the inside with that ruddy gizmo of his Rose. A chat, I swear that's all it was."

Waving her mother aside, Rose approaches the door. Rapping softly on the door, she enquires as to the Doctor's state of mind. "Doctor, it's Rose. I just want to make sure you are okay."

Ah, Rose. His sweet, sweet, Rose. Not only does she save the universe, but she saves him too and has done so in more ways than he can fathom. He doesn't like her to be in the middle of this dispute; she has done nothing wrong. He points his screwdriver at the lock and with a whir it comes undone. Flipping the latch, he swings the door forward and it greeted by the prettiest sight ever. Rose, with her bed hair.

"Doctor, are you okay?"

He smiles. "I'm fine Rose, I just had some business to attend too."

Before she has a chance to reply, the Doctor finds the sonic tumbling from his grasp and falling to the floor. With a gentle shove, Rose is in his lap and the door is shut and dead bolted tight with his own device. Dusting off her hands, and smiling at her handy work, Jackie turns on her heel to leave, but decides that this is too good an opportunity to pass up- the almighty Time Lord begging for absolution. The space is tight and cramped; the air is thin, even with the reconditioned air. "Jackie, let me out of here now. This is so undignified. Let me out. How dare you steal my sonic screwdriver? I can't believe you did that. Let us out before we choke."

Stifling a laugh, Jackie retaliates. "I've got two words for you, Doctor. Respiratory- bypass. Play nicely now, boys and girls."

"Jackie, Jackie. Come back here, Jackie." Slumping his shoulders in a huff, the Doctor's elbow bumps Rose, and she squeaks. "She's not going to let us out of here any time soon is she?", he asks defeated.

"I don't think so, no," Rose replies. "Why, Doctor? Why did you lie to me? Why not just tell me it was you?"

The Doctor squirmed uncomfortably beneath her; he'd been trying to delay this conversation for as long as was seemingly possible. "I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry." His arms embrace her tightly and he breathes in her scent. He detects a hint of arousal and manages to swallow a moan deep within his throat and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Are you alright, Doctor? Not having trouble breathing, are you?"

"No, Rose, I'm fine. I'm sorry, Rose. There was no time to plan how this would all pan out. Donna and the other me, they said that it would be for the best; that I would be able to live the life we had always dreamed of. That was ripped away …" He stumbles over the words like it only happened yesterday.

Her fingers find his as she takes his hand between hers. "It's okay. I know what you mean. I tried to live the kind of life that would make you proud, but honestly, I was miserable without you and the TARDIS." "I'm sorry I got so angry. I love you. I do. I just thought maybe you lied because you didn't really want to be here with me. If I was angry, and threw it back in your face, I thought I wouldn't hurt as much when you eventually left me here again."

"Oh, Rose." It was all he needs to say. She can't stop the tears from falling. Her cheeks are damp as she tries to snivel them away, but a stiff, slender finger is already working to brush them from her pale face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't even stop to think about how this might hurt you, and that, Rose Tyler is the last thing I would ever want for you. Will you forgive an old fool?"

"Do you really have to ask, Doctor? You should know me by now. Course I will."

She can feel his lips curl into a smile against her neck, so she wiggles further back onto his lap, trying to grind her hips into his. "You, are terrible, Rose Tyler. But that's part of the reason I love you. Because I do. This is me. Your Doctor." He brings her head back against his chest so that she can feel his dual hearts beating proudly, an enduring staccato to last each and every one of her days. "I love you, Rose. I'm not about to let you forget that any time soon."

Rose exhales a feeble moan as she feels the Doctors palm press firmly to her breast. His touch is gentle and his free hand tugs at her hip so that she can feel his arousal growing furiously against her thigh. The hand at her breast drifts across her belly and brushes her leg. The Doctor licks his lips in anticipation as Rose squeezes her knees together, trapping his fingers. Lifting her head from his chest she lays it back onto his shoulder. His lips descend upon hers, devouring them with a hunger spawned from years of waiting. He traces her lips with his tongue, mapping her body from every possible angle; his intentions are clear. He intends to make himself familiar with every single part of her, body, mind and soul included.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading my quaint little story. Just a warning, even though this story is rated M, this chapter contains smut XD**

* * *

The car ride back to the Tyler mansion leaves a lot to be desired. The Doctor finds himself wondering how he'll cope without the TARDIS, at least, until he can find some way of having the small piece of coral, long since lost in his pocket, sprout.

He watches Rose from the corner of his eye, her breathing is steady, her heart beats in synch with his own two and he knows that she's not far from sleep. He turns his eyes to the landscape they pass; he's seen it all before, London, Earth. He knows though, that this world is so far away from the one he's just given up for the love of his lives. He wonders what his twin and Donna are up too; he thinks that one Donna was bad enough, let alone one and a half versions of the woman who was so much more than his best friend. If anybody can keep his other half safe, it's bound to be Donna.

He made the choice to take on this life with Rose, so he's somewhat surprised to find himself doubting the situation he finds himself in. He scrubs a hand over his face, the stubble there scratchy beneath his nimble finger tips. He needs to rest, continue this line of thought with a clear head and fresh synapses. He loves Rose, of that he's sure, but a Time Lord without a TARDIS, it's like a fat kid without candy. Take away the sustenance and the body will diminish.

They descend upon the house, the vehicle rolling across the extended driveway and Jackie is out of the car before they've even come to a stop. He chuckles to himself, vindicated finally for each snarky comment he made to Rose about the fact that her mother is slightly, almost positively not all there.

The silhouette of Pete Tyler greets them in the light of day, a small ginger boy upon his hip, no older than the age of two the Doctor thinks. Tony, Jackie had told him when they were standing on that god awful beach, yet again. He frowns, not that there's anything wrong with the name Doctor. Then as though a cold wind's hit him upside the face his expression changes yet again. He can't be the Doctor anymore. That title belongs to another.

"Tony, oh, hello mummy's boy, have you been good for your dad? I missed you sweetheart."

The Doctor watches the two embrace, the small child between them and he remembers a different man, back in his first body. His small son toddled across fields of red, stumbling now and then, but steady on his first attempt. The sun glowed orange above them and the glint from the silver leaves overhead reflected on his chubby little cheeks. He remembers it as plain as day because that was the day that he ran, took off across the stars and didn't bother looking back.

"Doctor?" Rose rouses him from his daydream with a hand upon his shoulder. "We're here."

He watches her swallow thickly, he knows that she's nervous, and if he's honest with himself, he doesn't really blame her either. Who knows him better than himself after all?

"Rose," he looks her square in the face, "Please, tell me, what do you want from me? What will it take to make you happy?"

Rose seems to be puzzled by his statement. "Doctor, I have everything I could ever want. I have you, you're here and that's all "I need." Her fingers tighten over his back as she squeezes his shoulder blade to reassure him. He thinks it's about time he starts to make an effort with some of these basic human endearments.

He tucks Rose into his side, his coat wrapped firmly around her middle as the idle up to the steps of the mansion. She knows this is going to be hard for him, so she stops at the front door; she has to be sure before they go any further.

He watches as she turns her face to his eyes, the deep brown pools seem to soften as he takes her in. He can sense her pulse speed up, her breaths are rapid and she has a tiny bead of sweat in crook of her neck, her pale, supple neck that connects her shoulders to the rest of her beautiful body. He licks his lips in anticipation.

"Doctor, I have to be sure, before we go inside, this is the rest of my life we're talking about. Sixty, maybe seventy years tied down to the same person, in the same place, on the same planet." Rose sighs, her eyes, now trained on his converse before he lifts her chin to meet his gaze. "I suppose, I'm just trying to say, that if you want to leave, if you really can't do this, then go now. Walk away now and I won't hold it against you."

His Rose, always doing what best for him, even if it means she has to suffer. She's always looked out for him, always tried to make the world a better place for him. How can he contemplate leaving her now, how can he possibly walk away from their life together? He'll have to trample down every last lingering time lord gene, and do the very thing that goes against the grain of his very moral fibre, but he tells himself to settle down with the love of his lives, to choose Rose Tyler, or be lost to her forever.

He shakes his head and laughs, "I'm staying right here with you, Rose Tyler. I don't care what my name is, where we live, I'll even work for your father if it means I get to spend the rest of our days together."

"Does that mean ..."

He places his finger across her lips. "Don't, Rose. Please, just don't. I'm here until the end."

The Doctor removes his finger, replacing it with soft, cool lips. Picking up her scent of arousal, he smiles wickedly against her mouth.

* * *

He eases her down, the weight of his body, a welcome, but familiar sensation as he shrouds her from above. Their bare forms, both veiled with the warmth of simple, but fresh, white cotton sheets.

Rose runs the ball of her foot along the length of her Doctors leg, toes grazing shapely muscles, his body frame belaying the strength that he actually possesses.

"You know," she twists a lock of his fringe around her pinky finger, "my daddy wouldn't like the fact that we're committing sin under his roof."

His head moves from the curve of her shoulder to the arc of her neck, his tongue warm against her flushed skin and he mumbles, "What your daddy doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"Doctor, you know you're the one."

His knee parts her legs, soft and yielding thighs beneath his flesh and he's hard already, aching to mark her as his own. He takes himself in hand, stroking, feeling the burn beneath his fingers as his eyes take in the sight of the woman before him and his breath catches low in his throat.

Rose braces herself against firm shoulders as he guides himself through her folds, her curls tickling his sensitive skin. As his hips buck forward, he thrusts into her warmth, her walls encasing him as she clenches her thighs together.

"Rose." The word dies on his tongue as she shifts her weight, the touch of skin upon fevered skin, almost too much. A virgin in so many ways, he feels like his life has just begun. He needs her to stay. She is the one. There's an aching in his hearts.

He hitches his lover's leg up around his bony hip, grasping at her thigh with nimble fingers. She draws him deeper and it seems a life time before they're able to look upon each other again. Her heel depresses the small of his back causing a groan of pleasure to burst forth as his lips seek hers, their lips crashing together in a show of teeth and lips. He runs his tongue across her bottom lip as he rolls it between his teeth, the taste of her soul lingering on his palate.

Rose pants into his chest as she moves with his momentum.

He lifts her knee and drops it at right angles, giving himself more room to crawl up her body and settle himself with a good hard thrust. He cradles her head, her breast to his mouth. He nips at the creamy mound, sinking his teeth into the flesh; Rose throws her head back and howls.

The pairing is frantic, their first together, there's a shared urgency as they crest together. Her arms tighten around his neck, his gaze, fixed on her at all times, lest he lose his sense of semblance.

He can feel the freeze frame as her body stutters, stiffens with the coming tide that washes over her. She clutches at him, pulls him closer as though he's a second skin. His lips press against her temple and the feelings intensify with his combined orgasm as he spills his seed into her womb, offering the promise of so much to come.

The Doctor holds Rose, his fingers stroking her hair as she calms beyond the storm. She refuses to relinquish her hold and he stay in place until he slips away, moving immediately to her side and pressing his chest to her back, his hand stroking the skin of her belly below her breasts. He tucks his legs up behind hers, essentially imitating her pose.

"That, Rose Tyler, was definitely one of the single most important moments of my life, and I've been around for quite a while now."

"Mmm, Doctor. Love you."

"Quite right t ..."

He doesn't get through the rest of the sentence though, Rose silences him quickly.

"Don't start with that ruddy rot again, Doctor." She punctuates the words with a swift jab to the ribs and all he can do is chuckle.

He places a kiss to her bare shoulder before moving his lips to the shell of her ear, his fingers removing the golden hair that's slicked to her skin before he utters the words she'd waited so long to hear. And though he's said them already, it feels like the first time.

"I love you, Rose Tyler."

He can feel her body sag with relief for a fear long held, fear that he didn't, couldn't love her, fear that he might not want her, he's not exactly sure what it is, but he knows that it's something along those same lines. She settles back into his embrace and when her breathing steadies and she doesn't reply, he knows that she's drifted off to join the land of dreams, and for once, he actually wouldn't mind joining her. It wouldn't do for her to wake up alone, not after their first night together in this strange new world, with this brand new relationship.

The Doctor smiles to himself, knowing that there is so much more to come. New challenges, new discoveries, perhaps the next time they go to bed together, they can even try a few new positions. He'd like that, he'd like that a lot.

He misses the TARDIS, this, the first night of the rest of his life alone without her is hard, like a part of his mind, a part of his hearts and his essence has been taken, but that's alright, they have coral and he's a Time Lord, shan't be too hard to create another. Stranger things have happened, and Rose is here beside him, right where he needs her to be. He can't afford to think about the others just now, away in the other universe, traversing across time and space at the drop of a hat. It's far too painful.

But the Doctor has known heart break before, and he knows this much, that if there's one thing worth getting your hearts broken for, it's most certainly, Rose Tyler.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own them, I just share.**

* * *

"What do you think they're doing now?" Donna enquirers for the third time in as many minutes. She's sick and tired of seeing him feel so god damn sorry for himself.

"Hmm," he lifts his head for a moment; he really doesn't want to get into this. Not now, not after all that has transpired. He can play the ignorant fool. Does it quite well, even if he does say so himself. "Who?"

The Doctor, the other Doctor is fiddling with the TARDIS console, the harsh emerald hue of organic light highlighting his distant features. Donna finds herself hurting for him, perhaps even with him now that they share a common bond. She's sure that she can put her finger upon the reason; there's only ever been one person who could affect him like this. There was only ever one that he pined for.

"Stupid Martian, you know Rose, and the Doctor, the other one, the Martian one."

The Doctor stops what he's doing to look at her, he furrows his brow. "Donna, I'm here, right here, I look like him, and I think like him, only have the one heart, but basic DNA's the same. Besides, you just called me a Martian, how can you call him one too?" He cocks his head and thinks for a moment. "I suppose I could be considered part 'Martian' as you so eloquently put it. Oh, that's disgusting; part Gallifreyan ... may as well be completely human."

"Oi, you're so thick sometimes, the both of you. Don't know what Rose ever saw in him in the first place."

"Are you saying you don't fancy me, Donna Noble?" He waggles his eyebrows suggestively but it just doesn't feel the same. Not like it did with Rose.

"Oh my god. No." Donnas' face contorts and she seems slightly ill from the thought. "Not to mention the fact that I'm a part of you now, that'd be like ... like ..."

"Wrong?" the other Doctor offers.

Donna watches him for a moment before speaking, "Doctor, I'm sorry you didn't get to be with Rose, I know that you love her, but I'm here now, and we can still have adventures, you know, just without the shagging bit."

There she is, his best friend Donna, always by his side, noble to the end.

"Thank you, Donna. I ..., I did, do, love Rose, but, she was always his." He swallows the lump in his throat, he knows that he gave her over willingly, but somehow, that doesn't make it any easier to acknowledge. "It's better this way. He can live their forever, he deserves it, I'm him, I know."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt though, does it Doctor." She looks as he hangs his head, his mind obviously traipsing through the memories he'll always hold dear. She knows she'll never replace Rose and she wouldn't even want to try, she was there, she witnessed his behaviour when he thought that the World was truly a hopeless place, and Donna hopes that wherever Rose is, that whatever she's doing, she loves him.

After a moment, the Doctor breaks out into a grin, the corners of which don't quite reach his eyes, but he can learn to overcome that, with a little extra Donna, he'll always be adventurous.

"So," he says, what do you say about a trip to Birxous Minor? They have the Best Fromage on the outer rim." He scratches the back of his neck with an awkward look on his face.

Donna laughs and the sound is like music to his ears. "Looks like you've picked up my love of cheese too, space man."

Again, he grins, "right, here we go then, Birxous Minor, prepare to meet your match. The Doctor and Donna are coming to town. The Doctor Donna. Has a nice ring to it."

The TARDIS dematerialises and Donna can't help but ask the question that's burning a hole in her tongue.

"So, do you think they've shagged yet?"

Donnas' Doctor rolls his eyes intent on not commenting, but he'd never been too good at keeping his opinion to himself.

"Wouldn't be surprised if they did it right there on the beach. Oh, sex on the beach, lovely drink, prefer a banana daiquiri myself, the trick is to use good rum, Donna. I like coconut myself; goes rather nicely with banana."

* * *

Rose lies curled around her pillow with one hand tucked delicately under her chin, her fingers tangled in the fabric that holds his scent. The Doctor watches from his perch on the edge of the mattress. He's dressed in shirt sleeves and trousers, his suit jacket, still draped over the bed head where he'd placed it only hours ago.

He places a hesitant hand at her hip, his thumb gently caressing the soft skin there. She's warm to the touch and it hurts him to know that he has to leave this, has to leave _her_, here in this bed. He closes his eyes against the memory of her body beneath his, the image, irrevocably hidden beneath the vestiges of personal suffering, tucked away neatly for the purpose of safe keeping.

She's better off without him. She told him that she'd never leave him, promised him her forever, and now, here he is, post coital bliss and running off into the night like a thief, no better than a common criminal.

He came, he took, and now he's leaving.

Time Lords weren't made for this life, the simple life, the human customs, day after day. He's a custodian of time; it's in his veins, the curse of his heritage. He could stay; possibly tempt the Reapers, but his time senses burn with the courage to succeed. How can he possibly succumb to the forces of human nature?

The Doctor knows that only two things are infinite. There's the universe, every square inch, every split second, that, and the fact that he is truly the last of his kind.

Without Rose, there will be no meaning. Without Rose, he exists simply for himself. He needn't raise his voice, though he may not understand, the Universe is a law unto itself. There cannot be positive without negative.

There's a song in his mind, a harmony that trembles with the consciousness of the insufficiency of the human mind. It's tiny, a spark of glory so daring, an ember that kindles the memory. If he stokes a little deeper, if only he takes a little more notice, he'll realise that this fledgling mind needs him.

Caught up in the web of his misery, it goes unnoticed. He fails to make the discovery.

His shoulders straighten, and he picks himself up from the end of the bed, leaning over Rose, he places his mouth against her temple, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. He's aching to hold her, he's fighting against his own will, but he knows that the pull is too strong, that he can't strain the tether that has been there since the day that he was born. Nor can he deny her the right to live, the right to be free.

His lips brush the shell of her ear and his voice is shaky as he speaks.

"I love you, Rose Tyler. Don't forget that. I shouldn't but I do. I can't let you live like this, always looking over your back, always watching, and waiting. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're brilliant, my Rose. Have a fantastic life, do that for me."

Rose stirs, but he holds his breath. She whimpers his name and it breaks both his hearts. For the first time in his life, he knows why Rassilon took control, why the looms were created.

Meeting Rose Tyler was always his fate, but falling in love, the Doctor had no say in the matter. He held onto one heart, but the other let go. He was a fool, now he's a fool in love.

He removes his suit jacket, his coat, and his eyes take one last, long look at her. She's so peaceful. He's glad that he could give her that. He hopes that one day, she will forgive him.

His feet are light as he moves across the room, his hearts are heavy. He braces his hand on the knob of the door and just like that, he's gone, from the mansion, from her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own them, I just share.**

* * *

The sun warms her cheek, and Rose Tyler stirs with the dawn of a new day. There's a pleasant ache between her legs, one that she hopes will be around permanently. She wants to hold the Doctor down, kiss him so hard that it takes her breath away. He'll tell her that she's beautiful, she'll pretend to blush, and thus the cycle inaugurates.

The mattress beside her is empty, bare, barren, like the solemn waves that break upon the shore for miles.

Rose feels her heart become tender, like she lives in vain. _Stupid. So Stupid, _she thinks. Of course. He's the Doctor. He doesn't stay, he left her once before, probably left her plenty of times the moment her back was turned. The wind that whipped across her locks was probably just the TARDIS saying 'Goodbye, back in a jiff.'

How could she be so blazee about the fact that he would stay this time? He made her feel beautiful; he gave up his life, his history, and agreed to settle. That was a mistake. They looked too far ahead. He probably sensed the time line, stuck on the God forsaken Earth, with nothing more than a simple Human companion, lover, friend? Its madness, but she understands.

His clothes are gone, as she looks around the room. He hasn't even left so much as a hastily scrawled not as he made his silent exit. She wonders what it might have said.

_Thanks for the shag, off to save the Queen and be back in time for tea._

He probably wouldn't remember that there's no Queen Elizabeth in this World.

_Can't stop and chat, must dash out for tea and Jam._

He'd probably never find TESCO. It's OCSET here.

_Thanks for the hospitality, but I forgot where I parked my ride, I really should find it._

She's seen a number of Police call boxes in Scotland. Maybe he can use one of those?

Wherever he is, she knows that he's gone. He's not in the kitchen, strutting his pale bum and quite frankly, not really giving a damn about her mother. He's not out the back taking a leak because he can't for the life of him find one of the ten water closets that grace the estate. He's not in the bathroom, filling the tub, waiting for her to melt into his embrace. He's gone. She's not sure how she knows, but something in the pit of her belly tells her so.

There's a knock at the door, and it interrupts her train of thought.

"You two decent in there? Rose, answer me, Sweetheart. I've got breakfast for you and the Doctor."

Jackie. Not who she particularly wants at the moment, but just who she was expecting.

"You can come in mum, he's not here."

Jackie fumbles with the silver knob, pushing her way into the room and setting the tray in her hand upon the nightstand.

"What d'you mean he's not here. Did he go out for breakfast? Gone to the loo? Where is he Sweetheart?"

"Gone," Rose says simply. "He's gone, Mum."

There's no need for Rose to elaborate. The tears that shine on the end of her lashes tell the story better than she ever could.

"Oh Sweetheart. Come here."

Rose falls into her mother's arms. Jackie rocks her, like she did when Rose was a child, when her father died and her child was all that she had left to hold onto. Her only child.

"You're ok. It's going to be alright. Do you want Pete to send somebody after him? How far can that idiot have gone?"

Rose pulls back from her mother's arms and casts a glare.

"Mum, he's …"

"He's what? What is he Rose? The man who took advantage of you and then left like nothing ever happened? I'm sorry Sweetheart, but he's dim witted, that's what he is."

"Thanks Mum, but you're not helping. He's out there somewhere, I don't know, it's like there's some sort of link," Rose shrugs, "Just like I sort of know, you know?"

"Rose, your Dad used to get cold feet all the time. Maybe he just needed to get out of the house for a bit? Did he leave a note?"

Rose shakes her head. "No," she breathes, a painful whisper that catches in her throat.

"He's just lost everything, Sweetheart, that blue box of his, gone right in front of his ruddy face. He's lost, probably feels like he doesn't belong. Just give him some time. Don't forget that he's a man. He'll be back when his stomach is empty; he'll probably even expect you to feed him."

"No, Mum. That's the problem. He's not human, he's a Time Lord. What have I got to offer him? He's seen it all. Well, probably most of everything."

"I raised you better than this, Rose Tyler, because you're letting him win. Sweetheart, right now, you're the most important thing he has."

* * *

"And then she says, 'you said the blue bucket,' and I said, 'I said not the blue bucket. Anything but the blue bucket.' Or was it the red bucket? Maybe I did say the blue bucket?"

"Look, Mate." The woman with red hair, to his right says. "I don't know you, and I already told you, Nerys and I have a boat to catch. We're going on a cruise. Nice way to forget that slime ball Lance. You alright?" she asks suddenly, as his face falls flat against the grain of the old oak bar.

"Oh, Donna. You, you're brilliant. What am I doing wrong?"

"Sounds like you're doin' alright to me, Sunshine."

"Huh. What are the odds that I'd run into you in an Irish bar in the middle of the day. That's just brilliant. And you, Donna Noble, are brilliant."

"You already said that. And it's Temple. Donna Temple. How'd you even know what my name is? Oh my God. Who do you work for? Is this some sort of conspiracy?"

"Ah," the Doctor sips his ale. "Alternative Universe, alternative Donna. But don't worry, you're still completely …"

"Brilliant. I know. You've already mentioned that. So who are you?"

The Doctor grins and extends his hand. "I'm the Doctor. Well, I suppose you can call me John." He shudders with the thought. "Or Theta. What is a name, but a title? Sometimes, titles fall to others; sometimes they're like the leaves of a book, shut within. Words have power, and power," he shakes his glass, and the amber liquor spills from the frosted lip, "Power in the wrong hands, now that, that's dangerous."

"Look, Mate! Go home, find your girlfriend and shag her or something. Leave me alone, cause I'm not interested. I'm not like that, I'm an honourable woman. I still have my pride."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I'm not like that either. Couldn't even if I wanted too. I've already bonded with Rose."

"Well go and bloody bond with Rose some more you prawn."

He looks at her again, and his eyes are dark, dangerous. There's a shift in his demeanor that she doesn't like, not one bit.

"I can't."

"Why not? Was she a really bad shag or something?"

"I had to leave. I'm … she's better off without me. The life I live, I'm that type of man. No second chances. I can't risk her safety for the sake of my own happiness. For the best really, she's got her mum, and Pete."

"What did you do, kill someone?"

"Yes."

Donna pushes her stool back from the counter, fumbling for her purse, but the Doctor makes no move to follow her.

"Trouble follows me wherever I go, Donna. It's not safe, I couldn't guarantee her safety, and Jackie would probably kill me, which is too bad, because I like this regeneration. Saved the Human race in my jammies once. That's what started all of this, that, that … hand."

He wiggles his fingers, waving at her while she stands watching him, wanting to run, but somehow, not able to find a respectable reason to leave him just yet.

"You're drunk."

"Am I? Hadn't noticed. Well … that's a bit of a fib, I'm tipsy at best."

"Doctor, John," Donna shakes her head. "It's simple. If you love her, you need to go back to her."

"She's brilliant, my Rose. She'll figure it out. I'm doing this for her, so that she can have a life," he swallows thickly. "She can get married, have a family, all the things I can never have. They can grow old together, I won't have to worry, about seeing … well, never mind."

"No, go on, what were you goin' to say?"

"She can live the rest of her life with me, but I can't live the rest of mine with her."

Donna steps forward and places her hand upon the Doctor's shoulder, no longer worried about the ramifications of her actions.

"I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say that she was sick? No wonder you're so upset."

"She's not sick, she's just … human."

* * *

"Come on now, Rose. You can't sit in that chair all floggin' day, sweetheart. Bit of fresh air will do you good, hmm. We can take Tony to the park. I'm sure he'd really like that."

The corner of Roses mouth rises briefly in the form of an all too hesitant smile.

"Sounds nice. Reckon we could get some chips? I could murder chips and vinegar."

"See, that's the spirit."

"Tony needs me. He needs a big sister."

"He missed you, you know. When you went back, he was still little, but he knew, he knew that something was different. He's a clever boy, and you, Rose Tyler, are a clever girl. You'll figure this out."

"I just miss him."

"Sweetheart," Jackie kneels in front of the paisley arm chair Rose has inhabited since she rolled out of bed as a quarter to nine. "You've done it without him before. Remember? It was hard, on all of us, but we managed. You can't give up now. Wherever he is, you know that he's old enough, ad ugly enough to take care of himself, yeah?"

"Yeah, I suppose. As long as he has bananas."

"You have to let him go, Rose. When he's ready to come back, he will. And when he does, I'll be giving him a piece of my mind. How dare he."

"Mum. Not helping."

"Sorry, Love. How about a pot of tea? Do you good it will."

"Mickey was right; you really do think that tea makes the world go round."

"Only the best for my little girl."

"Have you got any coffee, Mum? I think it's about time I tried something different. Cream and sugar?"

"Might even be able to scrounge up some digestives for you to have with it."

"Mum!"

"I've got Jaffa cakes, and Nob Hobs. I still can't believe that everything is so backwards here. It's enough to drive you mad."

Rose watches her mother leave the room, and turns her face to the window beside her. The view is beautiful. The sprawling grounds are meticulously manicured, and the garden beds are full of life, vibrant and overflowing with colour. It remains unspoiled, like enchanted chambers of potential, a lover's paradise, made for fragile hearts.

She wonders if he might have learned to like it here. She did. And if anybody comes close to living the life of the Doctor, it's her, Rose Tyler.

"I know that you're out there somewhere, my Doctor. I just want you to be happy, but if it's not asking too much, please come back to me. I hope you find somebody, somebody who's brilliant, somebody to stop you, to make sure that you don't mess up. "

* * *

"Here, I got you another pillow," Donna Temple says, before throwing the proffered item at the man in her spare bed.

"Thank you. You really are brilliant, Donna. But I've always known that."

Donna nods, closing the door behind her.

In a superfluous room somewhere in down town London, the Doctor closes his eyes and parts his lips to whisper into the dark of the night.

"Goodnight, Rose Tyler."


End file.
